Edward Simpson
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = Unknown|Date of death = November 29, Age 257|JapName = エドワード|RomName = Edowaado|Address = Ninjago City Spencer World|Occupation = Martial Artist|Allegiance = Z Fighters (American Team) (Age 236 - Age 257)|FamConnect = Kathryn (Wife) George (Son) Allison (Daughter) Bobby (Son-in-law) Jesse (Grandson) Alyssa (Granddaughter)}} Edward Simpson (エドワード, Edowaado) is the good husband of Kathryn and the beloved father of George and Allison. He's the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did. He's also the maternal grandfather of Jesse and Alyssa. Appearance Edward Simpson is a young child and young man of a tall, leaner and muscular build and above-average height with a slender yet fairly muscular physique throughout the course of the series and movies. He's close resemblance to his oldest son, he's had blue eyes, fair skin complexion and black hair. His his hairstyle becomes spiky, straight and tilted are similar to Goten's in Dragon Ball GT series. Personality Edward Simpson is a Biography Background Edward Simpson was once a member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces to protect the Earth and the entire universe along with Shawn, Denise, Tanya, Patrick and his childhood sweetheart, Kathryn. Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga He's mentioned by Melissa on the list of the American Team because he was killed by Yakon on the day of Spencer Clan Massacre on the dimensional world as Spencer World empire by the evil Wizard Babidi along with Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura and Mega Buu when his son and Shawn's daughter were born before his wife died at childbirth after she's giving birth to his youngest daughter. Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu He's mentioned by his young grandchildren Power Manga and Anime Edward Simpson is Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Invisible Blast - * Master Combatant - * Ninjustu - * Swordsmanship - * Energy Shield - * Shadow Clone Technique - * Multi-Shadow Clone Technique - * Walking Water Technique - * Wallcrawing - * Wallrunning - * Cross-Counter Move - After Edward taking damage counter with a attack with the same strength as what hit you. * Counter-Counter Move - Edward used this counter of a counter move by an opponent. * Defense Counter Move - Edward used for defense after the user is hit. * Ocular Counter Move - ocular based counter which alters the visual perception of an opponent with quick speed and fluid movements. * Physical Counter Move - Right before getting hit (or when the attack hits your weapon or you), the user counters with a attack of their own. * Quick Time Move - slows down time perception allowing the user to dodge an attack or to attack in a moment's notice. * Vertigo Counter Mover - flipping the user's muscle movements making the opponent think of the opposite functions for the user's body. Video Games Appearances Edward Simpson is the playable character in the video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Major Battles Trivia * Edward's name means Japanese name (エドワード or Edowaado) is in Anglo-Saxon the meaning of the name Edward is: Guardian. * In English the meaning of the name Edward is: Wealthy guardian. From the Old English name Eadweard, meaning rich or happy, and guardian. Famous bearer: King Edward the Elder, son of Alfred the Great; Edward VIII, who abdicated in 1936 to be with the divorced woman he loved. * In German the meaning of the name Edward is: Strong as a boar. * In Shakespearean the meaning of the name Edward is: King Richard III' Edward IV. Also Edward, Prince of Wales, king's son and later Edward V. 'Henry IV, 1 & 2' Edward Poins, an irregular humorist. Also the son of Richard Plantagenet. 'King Henry VI, Part III' Edward, Prince of Wales, Henry VI's son. * In American the meaning of the name Edward is: Guardian. * It is of Old English origin, and the meaning of Edward is "wealthy guard". From êad meaning "riches" and weard meaning "guard". Used in the royal family by three Anglo-Saxon kings and eight kings of England since the Norman Conquest. King Edward the Confessor (11th century) was also a saint and came to be venerated in Europe as a model of a Christian king. As a nickname for Edward, Eddie has been replaced by Ted, Teddy, or Ned. * Simpson's name means Japanese name (シンプソン or Shinpuson) is in Hebrew the meaning of the name Simpson is: Son of Simon. * In American the meaning of the name Simpson is: Son of Simon. * It is of Old English origin, and the meaning of Simpson is "son of Simon". Also form of Simon. * Edward's favorite color is white. * Edward's favorite hobby is training, reading, and walking. * Edward's favorite food is shrimp and crab meat. * Edward's favorite vehicle is air motorcycle. Gallery Father and son by ryokozchan-d8qdk4j-2.jpg father_and_son_by_ryokozchan-d8qdk4j.jpg|Edward Simpson and his eldest son, George References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Swordsmen Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Kaylah's friends Category:Zesmond Spencer's Friend Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased